Change
by ILoveYouAndPie
Summary: One-shot Song fic based off of Change By Deftones. Before my story Be Like That. Jeb had to get rid of the flock's wings and change their fate. What if it changes them forever? Or that's what the whitecoats hope when they alter memories.


I've watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You were on fire  
I watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive  
I've watched you change  
I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed  
I watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So alive  
I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh  
I look at the cross  
Then I look away  
Give you the gun  
Blow me away  
I've watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive  
I've watched you change.  
Now you feel Alive  
You Feel Alive  
I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh

**-Line Break.- Jeb's POV**

I watched her learn how to fly. I watched her grow up without me there, believing I was dead. She changed into a smart ass leader. I couldn't bear to do this to her, but it had to be done. She would fight me, I know for sure, wondering why the flock hadn't come to save her yet. She wouldn't know that the Erasers had taken out out the flock by then. She would never trust me again, but this was my chance to make things right.

The darkness hid me painfully well. I wanted to yell for them to run, but I couldn't. Looking over at the Director, she looked back at me, gesturing for us to mae our move. The Erasers immediately ran forward like ninjas. I stayed back for a moment to calm my spinning head before I jogged after them making my way through the men to Max's room, Ari following me.

My beautiful amazing successful Maximum Ride. She didn't know she was my daughter or Ari's brother. She was so fierce. I walked over to see her sleeping soundly. I ran my fingers across her face gently.

"Fang?" She groaned and opened her eyes to see me. She grabbed my hand and nearly broke it. "Jeb? You're d-dead." she let go of my hand. Mistake number one. I shook my head and she stood up and hugged me. Mistake number two. I pulled the syringe from a hidden pocket in my sleeve and injected it into her back. The moment she felt it she tried to escape, but only fell to the ground in a heap. Ari walked over and picked up her unconscious body, he patted my shoulder and gave me a knowing look. I could only stand there watching.

"I'm sorry, Max." I whispered, a lone tear rolling down my face.

**-Line Break.- Max's POV**

My headached like you would not believe. I punch my pillow into a more comfortable position, or at least I tried. I only felt metal contact my knuckles and them breaking immediately after. I sat up groggily. Now my back hurt and I couldn't feel my wings anymore. I looked the bars of my cage and saw Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel staring at me.

"Report." I told them, my voice was hoarse. Everyone got out their okays. Nudge looked at me sadly.

"Max, you don't have your wings anymore. Neither do we." She whispered and I frantically felt my back for my wings and felt nothing but stitches. My eyes widened in realization. This couldn't be happening. And Jeb. That traitor! Why? Why us? Oh right because we're mutants, or used to be anyway. I looked at Fang, hoping this was all just a big joke and a horrible nigmare. He just shook his head, confirming my fears. We were back at the School and we had just lost our wings. I burst into tears. I am sad to tell you that I did, in fact, have a mental breakdown. This was just too much, even for me. Angel stiffened and tapped Iggy's hand since he was right next to her.

A whitecoat opened the door and Jeb walked in with a tray, most likely holding needles. He looked at me sadly. The others were shell shocked, looking at me with wide eyes. I ddn't have an explaination for this one. Jeb glanced at the others before walking over to me.

"I am sorry for the ways things have to end, Maximum." Jeb said, a new tone of regret lacing his voice. He picked up a vial and stabbed the needle into it. Gesturing for my hand, he took in a deep breath. I decided not to fight it. I'd need to reserve my strength for tomorrow. He stuck the needle into my hand and I hissed in pain. This was agony. Jeb walked away to the others. He had just finished with the others when I writhed in pain. The last thng I ever saw was Fang's mouth moving in the shape of my name and tears rolling freely downthe others' faces.

**-Line Break.- Jeb's POV**

They would forget who they were. What they had to be. All they knew was the memories I gave them. Max for example, would now know Spanish and live with her mother and sister. They would be moving to Arizona from Colorado. She thinks she had a boyfriend, a band and an amazing life.

Fang on the other hand, would believe his dad was the only thing he knew before going to live with his mother and siblings, Angel and Gazzy.

I wanted them to know each other no matter what happened. It took a lot of time to get the others to agree on this. I would follow them, make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Years passed and she stayed the girl she was before, looking so happy and alive. Never had she looked that happy in her life before. It was almost as if she had never had wings. Almost. There were still scars where her wings used to be, where all their wings used to be. I wonder how long it is until they remember everything...

_**A/N: I just couldn't get this idea out of my head!**_

_**It's linked to my other story, Be Like That.**_

_**Please go read that after this.**_

_**And R&R!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_** .Pearl' **_


End file.
